Networks, such as the Internet, various private networks serving individual businesses, and collections of servers and switches acting as backbones to various communications systems, are ubiquitous around the world. Unfortunately, these networks are prone to device failures and attacks by outside devices. By way of example, a particular server connected to the Internet may fail or may be “hijacked” to cause denial of service (DoS) attacks on other servers. When a failure or attack occurs upon any single device in a network, the standard operating procedure may be to replace or reset such device. However, when multiple devices in a given network are compromised, it may be necessary to address each compromised device one at a time noting that the sequence of fixes may need to be prioritized. Unfortunately, such prioritization of network fixes may become unwieldy when addressing large networks. Accordingly, new technology addressing network failures may be desirable.